Hotel Christmas
by silkplants
Summary: Arthur was looking forward to a quiet Christmas at home, when he discovers his partner has plans of his own. Stranded seven hours from home wasn't in the schedule, but it's enjoyable all the same. Christmas fluff. UsUk.


When Arthur had gotten serious with Alfred, he hadn't taken his lover's Christmas traditions into account. He loved Alfred, dearly, but he'd made the mistake of assuming that he was the most over-the-top member of his family. Alfred always had to have the biggest tree, the brightest lights, and buy the most expensive presents. Most of the time, Alfred would give him things he didn't need, simply because it was flashy and new. It was all nice in theory, but got overwhelming fast.

Arthur couldn't have been more of his lover's opposite. A small tree was more than enough, and a string of lights on the front of the house was charming. Presents could be meaningful without the cost, and Arthur had a habit of giving Alfred handmade items. But, it always seemed like Alfred got his way. The fact that Arthur was in the middle of a usually nine hour car drive was proof of that.

Alfred had broken the news to him the previous week. He hadn't gone before, because of the distance, but it was tradition to hold an annual family reunion in the home of Alfred's parents. But, this year, Alfred's brother Matthew would be down from Canada. Supposedly with some mysterious Russian boyfriend no one had met yet. Alfred was adamant that he wanted to go, and although Arthur didn't want to leave home, he gave up in the end.

Now, he was staring out a car window on Christmas Eve, tapping his fingers on his leg. Every meal he'd eaten had been fast food, and that may have been fine for Alfred, but Arthur was appalled by it. He could be home right now, with a mug of hot cider and a book in his lap, even if there was a gaudy tree in the corner of the room. But instead, he was seven hours into the drive, and it was getting too dark to see properly. The snow was falling harder than it had been earlier. Arthur turned to Alfred. His partner had his eyes squinted, and his shoulders hunched. The frustration was evident on his face, in the form of a rare scowl.

"Alfred.." Arthur began, speaking in a quiet tone. "Listen, we should stop for the night. We only have two hours left to go, and we can leave early if you want, but we shouldn't drive in this weather much longer and you know it." Arthur had a bit of experience with Alfred's frustration, and the best way to handle it was to try and remain calm. Alfred didn't get angry right away, but he could get frustrated easily. Arthur had a stubborn streak, and the combination of these things were cause of most their fights. Arthur didn't feel like getting into it now.

Alfred didn't respond right away, and he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel with a sigh. "I..yeah. I guess you're right, Artie. Fine.. we can just leave early, I guess." He glanced at Arthur, and kept driving, stopping at the first hotel with vacancies.

Arthur helped Alfred carry their things out of the car. After standing around the lobby for what Arthur felt was a bit too long, they received a room key. Arthur followed his partner up to their room, and looked around.

"It's got a nice view, doesn't it?" Arthur commented, setting his things by the large bed. "Alfred, don't worry. We'll make it in plenty of time tomorrow." He added, going to the window with a quiet hum.

Alfred nodded, the tension in his shoulders relaxing. "..Yeah. You're right, Art. You're right. I was gettin' tired anyway." He smiled, and went to the window, standing next to Arthur and wrapping an arm around his waist. Arthur leaned on him. The snow was coming down harder now, and Arthur was unable to see very far, the flurry of white shortening his range of vision. It was a little worrying, but, it wasn't as if they had a choice.

He was glad to be able to shower, and after doing so, he settled himself into the hotel bed. Their window went from floor to ceiling, and Arthur could see it from where he lay. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

He didn't remember falling asleep, but he stirred when he felt Alfred get into bed next to him. Arthur gave a small, content smile as he felt his partner's arms wrap around him, pulling closer. He muttered a goodnight, which Alfred returned after kissing his temple. Arthur curled up a little more, and sighed. If only his Christmas could be like this, instead of the stress that was sure to come in the morning.

Arthur woke up to Alfred scrambling around the hotel room, rushing to get their things packed. "Al?" He started, and Alfred turned to him.

"We overslept. It's already eleven, come on, we've gotta hurry-" Alfred spoke rapidly, closing a suitcase. Arthur nodded and got out of bed, glancing out the window and then doing a double take. He stopped, and frowned, staring out at the town below them. It was blanketed in snow. Normally, he would have liked it. It was breathtaking. However, the roads were completely covered.

"Al…" Arthur called, furrowing his brow in distress.

"Arthur, we have got to go, what's the matter- oh." Alfred stared outside, now very still. "Oh. I see. Well. I guess…there's no hurry."

Alfred's shoulders slumped, and he sat in front of the window, staring outside with a frown. Arthur blinked, and he looked down. For Arthur, this was perfect, a quiet room with a nice view and his partner to share it with. But, Alfred was unhappy. Arthur walked over, and sat beside him, leaning on his side.

"I'm..sorry, Alfred. I know how much you wanted to go.. but maybe we'll be able to leave in a little while, don't give up so quickly.." He wrapped an arm around Alfred's back, and then Alfred hugged him tightly.

"Arthur, I.. know you didn't want to go, you said it was too far, but you agreed to go anyways, and I know you were miserable, and, and now we won't even make it." Alfred rambled, pulling Arthur closer. "I..really wanted you to meet everyone, 'cause, I wanna be with you for the rest of my life, so they should meet you,"

Arthur gently began to rub Alfred's back, and he smiled at him, kissing his forehead. Alfred had been thinking about him after all. And on top of that..he'd confessed something that Arthur had wanted to hear for a while.

The way his partner had gone about it was perhaps a little..pushy, and unconventional, but he'd been thinking of Arthur. "There now, Alfred," Arthur began. "It's alright. I'd love to meet them all, I mean that. We'll get to see them, even if it isn't today. No need to be upset.." He brushed Alfred's hair back, and then stood, going to his suitcase. "Nevertheless it is Christmas, you know. And I do have a present for you that you may as well open."

Alfred scrambled to his feet and went to his own bag. "Oh, yeah! I got you a present too, of course, you can have it.."

Sitting on the bed, Arthur exchanged presents with Alfred, and they opened them together. Arthur had given Alfred the usual handmade gift, but, he'd taken extra care to make it flashy and attention grabbing the way Alfred liked. Arthur received a book he'd been wanting to read for a while. It had a plain, brown cover, and it in itself was further proof Alfred had kept him in mind.

They curled up together on the bed after that, watching as the snow gently fell down to earth. Part of Arthur was glad this had happened, and, to his left, Alfred thought the same thing.


End file.
